Chesapeake, Byzantium
Basic Information Chesapeake is a fairly active and peaceful city, as well as the capital of the nation of Byzantium. Lady Lei leads both the town and the nation with her fellow friends; Lady Beauty and Lady LilCreativeLeaf Chesapeake has been known widely for their outgoing and innocent folk who reside in peace from the pains of war. Though Chesapeake has not achieved many grand things; it has gained a firm neutrality which is respected and often protected by numerous other nations such as Pandemia to once even Government. History of Chesapeake Chesapeake is perhaps one of the longest standing and active towns compared to many others, as they have been nearly untouched for many months through the protection of many nations. It began with LeiLeiBallet and her two close friends, 3Beauty3 and LilCreativeLeaf. It soon grew and began known as an "all-girl's town," as a great majority of those active in Chesapeake are girls. Gatherings and small parties have also been thrown throughout the very peaceful yet festive town. Chesapeake began to grow and grow through the months its been standing, Thanks to the members. Surprisingly, due to how many threat attacks they had, the mayor and cm's saved the town to be still peaceful as it is today. We prepare for war if it does happen so we can be ready and not surprised. We just had a recent marriage for the beloved couple, 3Beauty3 & ashtonx777, LeiLeiBallet & soldierboy, and one of the oldest marriages, LilCreativeLeaf & NoNameNikolai. As Chesapeake grows in its beauty, and as people join, we will continue to be loyal and peaceful to our friends and companions. However most unfortunately, these new marriages were eventually discarded after the banishment of ashtonx777 and the gradual "collapse" of Gallia. After the many great events, Chesapeake endured two invasions in less than 24 hours, each from one of the two newest and most powerful nations on the server: Shwon/Alettic & Legion. Providentially, Chesapeake was spared after much outcry from the majority of players and countries (including Government), and the two nations who made peace with Chesapeake- thus there was peace for the citizens for a time. Though the time of peace was not long, for the player Kirettol attacked and rampaged throughout the city with formidable armor. Legion, Element, and Byzantine forces did end up defeating and driving the invader out of the city after several losses. However, the lone warmonger continued to battle on Chesapeake in the days that came, but time and time again the city was faithfully defended. Recently, however, new invaders, or more commonly known as bandits, came to terrorize the city. they say Chesapeake has "Abused" them (more likely they are bored noobs with nothing to do) in order to defend against the attacks, Sgt. Jeffdabaws has formed a small militia of allies and townsfolk alike. the Bandit Wars still rage on to this day Beginning Chesapeake started in the month February 2015. LeiLeiBallet began the town with her best friends, Jayde (3Beauty3) and Maya (LilCreativeLeaf). The three players began to build spawn and then their houses. Soon after, others began joining and stayed at the wonderful town. Category:Towns